Gintautas Zabiela (1963-)
}} Gintaitas Zabiela was born on May 11, 1962 in the village of Vaitkuskis of Anykščiai district municipality in Vilnius County, Lithuania. In 1980 he graduated from Leliunai high school of Utena region. In 1985 in graduated from Vilnius University having a degree in history and history teaching, with a , specialization in archaeology. In 1993 he defended his PhD thesis "Lithuanian wooden castles XI - XV century, early (archaeological data) From 1985 to 1988 he worked in the Ministry of Culture of the Scientific of the Lithuanian SSR in the Methodical Council of Cultural Heritage Protection Division of Archaeology. Since 1988, he workes at the Lithuanian Institute of History Department of Archaeology Research Associate, from 1994 on Senior Research Fellow.Gintautas Zabiela. Lietuvos piliakalnių atlasas. Main Works Monographies Lietuvos istorijos institutas *1. Lietuvos medinės pilys, Vilnius: Diemedis, 1995. *2. Lietuvos archeologijos istorija (iki 1945 m.), Vilnius. Diemedis, 1999, 328 p. (bendraautoris Pranas Kulikauskas). *3. Lietuvos piliakalnių atlasas 3 t. Krašto apsaugos ministerija, 2005. (bendraautoris Zenonas Baubonis) Articles *Žemaitijos piliakalnių tyrinėtojas Liudvikas Kšivickis, Žemaičių praeitis, Vilnius, 1990, t. 1, p. 22-26. *Piliakalnių likimas Lietuvos valstybės susidarymo išvakarėse, Lituanistica, 1991, nr. 4 (8), p. 22-42. * Nalšia Lietuvos valstybės kūrimosi išvakarėse, Rytų Lietuva. Istorija, kultūra, kalba, Vilnius, 1992, p. 12-24. * Anykščių apylinkių proistorė, Anykščiai istorijoje, literatūroje, atsiminimuose, Vilnius, 1992, p. 21-47. *Kur stovėjo Vorutos pilis?, Lietuvos istorijos metraštis. 1991 metai, Vilnius, 1993, p. 5-22. *Velikuškių piliakalnio „kapai“, Gyvenviečių ir keramikos raida baltų žemėse, Vilnius, 1994, p. 46-60. *Černaučyznos radiniai, Kultūros paminklai, 1994, t. 1, p. 24-31 (bendraautoris D. Ribokas). *Vladas Nagevičius – archeologas, Žemaičių praeitis, Vilnius, 1994, t. 3, p. 59-72. *Bečių senkapis, Lietuvos archeologija, 1995, t. 11, p. 330-381. *Šeimyniškėlių senkapis, Lietuvos archeologija, 1995, t. 11, p. 382-397. *The end of wooden fortifications in Lithuania, Castella Maris Baltici II, Nyköping, 1996, p. 223-228. *Deltuvos žemė, Lietuvos istorijos metraštis. 1995 metai, Vilnius, 1996, p. 5-14 (bendraautoris T. Baranauskas). *Archeologas Vladimiras Kaširskis, Kultūros paminklai, 1996, t. 3, p. 41-52. *Scandinavian arrowheads in Lithuania, Archaeologia Baltica, 1997, t. 2, p. 133-140. *Pilys Rytų Lietuvoje valstybės kūrimosi metu, Lietuvos valstybė XII-XVIII a., Vilnius, 1997, p. 459-474. *Retos monetos iš Šeimyniškėlių piliakalnio, Kultūros paminklai, Vilnius, 1997, t. 4, p. 61-64. *Laidosena pagoniškoje Lietuvoje, Lietuvos archeologija, 1998, t.15, p. 351-379. *Application of alternative methods in Lithuania field archaeology (up to 1996), Archaeologia Baltica, 1998, vol. 3, p. 143-158. *Mindaugo dvaras Latava, Lietuvos istorijos metraštis 1997 metai, Vilnius, 1998, p. 21-40 (bendraautoris Tomas Baranauskas). * Kriokšlio pilkapiai, Kultūros paminklai, 1998, t. 5, p. 48-57. *Деревянные замки Литвы XII-XIV веков, Труды VI Международного Конгресса славянской археологии, Москва. 1999, т. 5: История и культура древних и средневековых славян, c.271-276. *Geležies amžiaus radiniai iš Ukmergės, Lietuvos archeologija, 1999, t. 18, p. 69-77. *Defensive systemes of wooden castles in Lithuania in the 13th-14th centuries, Castella Maris Baltici 3-4. Turku-Tartu-Malbork, 2001, p. 199-205. * The interior of the Lithuanian wooden castles, Castella Maris Baltici V, Rudkøbing, 2001, p. 161-168. * Piliakalniai-slėptuvės, Lietuvos archeologija, 2001, t. 21, p. 399-412. * Padėčių nustatymo sistemos (GPS) prietaisų panaudojimas archeologijos paminklų žvalgymuose, Lietuvos kultūros paveldo kartografiniai tyrimai; raida, būklė, perspektyva, Vilnius, 2001, p. 87-99. * Viduramžių archeologija Lietuvoje, Lituanistica, 2001. Nr. 3 (47), p. 20-30. * Naujas Lietuvos piliakalnių sąrašo papildymas (1995–2000 m.), Kultūros paminklai, 2001, t. 8, p. 21-36. * Lithuania, Encyclopedia of archaeology. History and discoveries, Santa Barbara, Denver, Oxford, 2001, t. 2: M-E, p. 824-830. * Nuo medinės prie mūrinės pilies (Motai Europoje ir Lietuvoje), Lietuvos pilių archeologija, Klaipėda, 2001, p. 9-41. * Vilniaus senamiesčio archeologija: istorija ir dabartis, Lietuvos miestų istorijos šaltiniai, Vilnius, 2002, p. 84-104. * Городище Шяйминишкеляй - предпологаемое место замка Ворута, Castrum, urbis et bellum, Баранавiчы, 2002, c. 131-145. * Vandalinas Šukevičius - akmens amžiaus gyvenviečių tyrinėtojas (150-ųjų gimimo metinių sukakčiai pažymėti), Lietuvos archeologija, 2002, t. 23, p. 9-28. * Naujausiųjų laikų archeologija: tyrimo metodas ar istorijos pažinimo jungiamoji grandis?, Istoriko atsakomybė, Vilnius. 2002, p. 151-157. References Category:Born in Vaitkuškis Category:Alumni of Vilnius University Category:Alumni of Leliunai High School Category:Lithuanian historians Category:Lithuanian archeologists